


The conversation before

by Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose



Series: All shades of Green [3]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: It's still not amazing though, This one is a little better than the last, also does this count as fluffybird?, hope you like it though, just wanted to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose/pseuds/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose
Summary: Harry and Robin have a little heated discussion about the future.
Series: All shades of Green [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The conversation before

It had been a quiet day. Surprisingly, none of the teachers had appeared. Robin was glad, he was tired of those stupid songs and the torture they were put through. It had been months since he last had a good nights sleep, he would usually stay awake thinking about the lesson they had that day and the horror that would follow. It would take ages to get Manny to sleep, even his bedtime stories didn't work. Robin would have to sit with him until he fell asleep and even then he never stayed like that. Nightmares would bring him downstairs in tears and they would stay up during the late hours of the night comforting him, convincing him that his dreams weren't real. Robin hated seeing his friend so upset, it made him feel horrible. He was never sure about Harry though. Harry always bottled up his emotions and Robin learnt over time that he doesn't like to talk about them. Speaking of, their murder mystery show was almost on and he knew Harry wouldn't want to miss a second of it.

"Harry! Our show is almost on!" He called out to his friend. He got no reply, "Harry?"

His friend was nowhere to be seen. Robin sighed and got up from his rocking chair. He found Harry in the kitchen, deep in thought. He didn't seem to notice Robin walk in so the duck snapped his feathery fingers by his ear, grabbing his attention.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine," Harry answered.

"I highly doubt that," Robin crossed him arms," what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Robin. Didn't you say our show was on? Let's go watch that," Harry went to stand up but Robin stopped him.

"Forget the damn show for a minute. You never tell me anything, I'm worried!" he said, his frustration growing.

"Why though? There's no point in worrying."

"But I do! I always worry, Harry, I never stop worrying! I worry about you, I worry about Manny, I'm worried that we're never gonna get out of here!" Robin exclaimed.

"I am as well but there's no chance of us getting out of here unless we do something about it."

"What can we do though? We've fallen too deep into the rabbit hole! We can't claw our way out yet, we have to wait until we hit the bottom first," Robin was always one to use metaphors when he spoke. Both Harry and Manny had gotten used it.

"I know but what if we can't get out by just waiting? What if we keep on falling? Robin, this madness is only gonna and if one of us doesn't see the light of day again. I don't want that to happen. We have to do something now!" Harry's voice was getting a little louder so Robin quickly motioned for him to stay quiet. Harry glanced up at the ceiling for a second before returning his gaze to his duck friend.

"We can't rush into some escape plan blind, things like this take time. We can't risk getting caught again!"

"Do you think I want us to get caught? I don't want you or Manny to get hurt, if you do then I'll feel like the bad guy here," Harry wasn't even thinking anymore, he was just speaking.

"Why would you feel like the bad guy? We both know who the bad guy is," Robin frowned at him.

"But Manny doesn't. When Manny thinks of his dad, he thinks of a friend. He doesn't understand what Roy is doing to us."

Robin went silent for a moment, then he started crying.

"Oh god, you're right," he sniffed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

Harry wasn't the best at comforting people, he would usually leave that to Robin, so he didn't exactly know what to do. He started by awkwardly patting his back, hoping that would somehow make him feel better, before pulled Robin into a gentle hug. He didn't expect Robin to hug him back so was surprised to feel his friend's little arms wrap around his waist. He let Robin sob for a bit then pulled away.

"Let's go watch our show, does that sound good?" He suggested.

Robin nodded and they both walked back into the living room and sat down in their designated chairs, Harry, his blue armchair and Robin, his old rocking chair. Their show had already started but neither of them minded missing a few minutes, they could always catch up later. Every few minutes or so, Robin would glance at Harry, who seemed to be lost in thought once more. He was still worried about him, he would never stop worrying. He always thought that his friend had some mild depression but it seemed a little more serious than that. He had always been like this though, pretty much for as long as Robin had known him. He remembered first meeting Harry at university. Robin had been in his second year when Harry was in his first. They had spoken once or twice and were never expecting to see each other again so it was a nice surprise to see him a few years later on the show. It was fun at first, then they both soon realised what was really going on but it was too late. They couldn't get out of this hell hole and they were all going to suffer the consequences for signing the contract. Roy had been so convincing though. Robin tried to shake off the thought of that man, that disgusting human being. He was here to enjoy his show, that was all he could do right now. It was hard to concentrate especially with the tapping coming from upstairs. He hoped Manny wasn't in danger, the kid had been through so much. Robin finally turned his attention to the tv and tried to watch it. He did for a while until he heard a loud creak come from the stairs and saw something shift by the banister.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really based off of anything. I just wrote it because I wanted to write something about Harry and Robin together.


End file.
